Nanda Parbat
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have a discussion on the jet. TBC
1. Chapter 1

"I'll give you two a minute." Diggle said as he walked to the door of the cockpit and knocked for the pilot to let him in.

Oliver was sitting on the very edge of his seat, trying his best to breathe through his anger.

Felicity on the other hand was slumped back into her seat, her head in her hands.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak a few times but closed it without a sound, not sure if he could endure another argument right now.

"He must hate me." Felicity said quietly into her hands.

Oliver looked at her and sighed. "You can make it right."

Felicity snapped her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red.

"I can't, I chose to come…" she said

"I didn't ask you to!" Oliver said a little louder than he had intended.

"I didn't say you did." Felicity snapped back. "I chose to. I chose _you_."

Oliver's breath hitched and Felicity sighed. "I chose you Oliver."

"Felicity…you…-"

"I know what you're going to say, Oliver. We've been here… how many times? And I know you didn't ask me to come, but John got on this jet- and I got on this jet- because we're a team, partners, remember?"

"I remember Felicity." Oliver replied "But you gave up your life to come here..."

"So did John!" she butted in

"John is coming home to his family in a few days. I think it's best if you go back with him."

"What life Oliver?" she replied "this is my life now, I am part of team arrow, this is it."

"You have so much more." Oliver said "Your job and Ray."

"I told you." Felicity said sitting up straight in her seat "I chose you over him. I followed my heart and broke his, there is no me and Ray anymore."

"But there could be." Oliver objected "You can go home in a few days, the Arrow won't exist anymore. The ATOM can protect the city, protect you."

"For the last time, Oliver, there is no me and Ray; I told him I chose you…Do you understand?"

Oliver looked at her for a second, letting her words sink in…did she mean…?

The cockpit door opened and Diggle returned. "Sorry" he said apologetically "but we're about to land."

"Okay." Oliver said.

Felicity fastened her seatbelt without another word and the others did the same.

No one spoke again until they landed.

"Nanda Parbat." Diggle said taking his belt off.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "Nanda Parbat." He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity opened the door to Oliver's new room slowly and peeked around the door.

"Hi." She said looking at him and stepping into the room "Can I come in?"

Oliver cocked his head from the edge of the bed where he was sitting "Looks like you already have."

Felicity looked down at her feet quickly and realised that yeah, she had just walked into his room.

"Oh." She said shyly "I can come back if you're-"

Oliver huffed a laugh at her "I'm kidding. Come in Felicity."

She shut the heavy wooden door behind herself.

"What can I do for you?" he asked standing up from the luxurious bed he was sitting on

"Wow." Felicity noted aloud "what a beautiful room. It looks very…"

"Over the top?" Oliver offered pointing to the various shelves of flickering candles and blood red throws.

"I was going for romantic. Maybe Ra's al Ghul has a crush on you?" she joked

"Jealous?" Oliver inquired, his lips in a playful smirk but his eyes gazing into hers intently, searching for something.

Felicity adjusted her glasses up her nose "Yes." She said jokingly but then with a strained voice "always."

"Felicity…" Oliver began

"What I said on the jet…" she cut across him "I meant it. I broke up with Ray because I chose you in more ways than you think."

Felicity crossed her arms across her chest as though she was holding herself together. She knew how this ended because it always ended the same way. Especially now with Oliver about to become the demon it was hopeless.

"Felicity." Oliver said again, this time he reached for her arms and unfolded them from across her chest. He slid his hands down her arms until he grasped her hands in his.

"Right now there's only one thing I'm sure of." He moved slowly in and kissed her gently. Once. Twice. Three times on the lips.

"Okay." Felicity said shaking lightly. "yeah…" She crashed her lips towards Oliver's just as he did the same.

"Ouch!" Felicity said as Oliver's head banged her glasses into the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry." Oliver said laughing and rubbing his head

"It's okay." Felicity laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen his face this happy or carefree.

"Here." Oliver said, he gently took her glasses from her face and placed them safely aside.

"Let me kiss it better." Oliver volunteered as he kissed the red mark her nose.

Felicity sighed contently and grasped his upper arms.

Oliver lightly kissed her cheek and then the very corner of her mouth.

Felicity shivered as he encased her in his strong arms and pulled her into his body.

Gently they began kissing and felicity savored the taste of his lips, slow and intense it was beyond what she ever imagined. Felicity snaked around his neck and she let them slide to his shirt. She opened the first three buttons as they deepened their kiss and then shrugged her own jacket off. Oliver pulled back and attacked her throat with his lips. The thrill that she felt urged her on and she ripped the rest of his shirt open, buttons popping across the floor.

Oliver pulled back and then his finger's where on the hem on her back vest top.

"Sorry about your shirt." She gasped as he wrenched her top over her head.

"Don't be." Oliver breathed. Seeing his girl like this was a huge turn on.

Oliver ran his hand down over her black bra and she arched her body into his grasp.

"Bed?"

"Bed."

He lifted her into his arms, and lay her gently onto the luxurious bed. She pulled him down beside her and then climbed over him, pressing his back down into the bed as she straddled him. She felt another thrill as she felt him hardness through their jeans. Oliver grasped her hips and sat up to kiss her.

Felicity kissed him gently and then pressed him back down into the bed. This was her chance- finally- to touch him. She dreamt of touching him since they first met and especially when she watched him on the damn salmon ladder.

Tenderly she placed her hand on his strong chest and soft as a butterfly she caressed and traced each scar, gouge or tattoo she found. She felt Oliver relax under her touch and she knew he was giving her his permission, his thumbs softly rubbed her thighs as she worked. She kissed each scar in turn and lightly traced her tongue over the tattoos; when she did this she felt him squirm in pleasure under her. Oliver gripped onto her backside a little tighter.

She sat up and unfastened her black bra and Oliver slid it down over her arms and tossed it onto the floor. His hands cupped her breasts and he thumbed her erect nipples gently. Her hands shakily moved to his jeans and she unfastened the button and undid the zipper.

Oliver rolled her onto her side as he stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. Felicity marveled at his glorious body in its full magnitude, he was a god.

Oliver then climbed back onto the bed on his knees and began to remove the last of her clothes. He pulled off her boots and socks before he kissed the arches of her feet. Then he pulled her jeans off leg by leg and then finally she damp black panties. Taking the opportunity to worship her he began kissing and licking his way up her inner leg and thigh. His face and tongue getting ever so close to…

"Uhh!" she moaned out as Oliver swirled his tongue around her clit. She tasted exquisite and Oliver needed more.

Felicity closed her eyes tightly as he worked her with his mouth. She was going to come soon so taking him off guard she flipped him over onto his back again.

He shuffled up the bed a bit and then she climbed over him and took his huge erection into her hand.

Oliver all but growled as she slid her wet folds up and down his hard dick.

"Oh,Felicity." Oliver groaned, he could feel her throbbing over his cock.

"I'm going to cum." She yelped above him and she quickly sank herself down onto his big hard dick.

"Fuck!" Oliver swore as she began to pulse around him.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" she shrieked above him and she began bouncing her hips down onto him.

This was definitely the most erotic thing he'd even experienced in his life. He was trying his best not to come inside her there and then. She was outstanding.

"That's it." Oliver encouraged as she continued to ride him and her orgasm.

He sat up and began to kiss her, she moaned into his mouth as he held her down on his cock as she thrust up into her.

"Ahh- Oliver…" she said against his lips as he rotated her hips slightly with is strong hands.

"That's it… keep it going…" he groaned.

Felicity was seeing white flashes as her orgasm went on.

She clung to his neck now, her head buried into his collar bone as he thrust.

"I want you on top of me." She groaned into his ear "take me."

Oliver moaned and re-positioned them. He kissed her deeply as he slid into the hilt and back out.

"Yes!" Felicity cried

"You like that?" Oliver asked as he did it again.

Felicity was bound around him, her legs wrapped around his backside, clinging to him

"More." She called

Only too happy to oblige his girl he pushed harder

"Oh God Yes!" felicity cried

Oliver was going to cum. His balls where tightening and ready….

"Felicity…" Oliver cried out

"YES! YES! OH MY- GOD!" Felicity quaked under him, her legs locked, pushing him deeper into her.

Oliver came hard inside her calling out with her…he spurted his heavy load with each thrust.

When they were utterly spent he collapsed down onto her and she happily dropped her legs but clang to him while they came down.

"God, we're really sweaty."

Oliver laughed into the crook of her neck. That was his Felicity.

He gently pulled out of her and lay on his side beside her.

"I feel like my whole life has been leading up to this moment." He said quietly to her

Felicity used the last of her energy to climb onto his chest where she hugged his torso.

Oliver lightly trailed his fingers gently up and down her spine.

"God, I love you, Felicity." He breathed out

She pushed herself up and kissed him gently

"I love you too, Oliver. I love you." She said in a desperate voice.

"We'll work this out." He promised, he kissed her forehead and then she lay her head back down over his heart.


End file.
